The Morning Of Change
by Chiuu
Summary: Drabble. One cold, misty morning two visitors arrive to Lady Mineko's mansion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of _Bloody Kiss_.**

**A/N: I finally have Bloody Kiss 1 as a book. I had found it from the internet and read it earlier but it just wasn't the same as an actual book. I got so excited I decided to write another fic. This is just a little drabble again. Takes place before the events in the manga. A little moment from the past. Nothing special, really.  
**

OoOoOoOoO**  
**

It was a very early morning. It was cold, peaceful and quiet. There was a thick morning mist, so thick it was difficult to see through it. Everyone was asleep; there were no humans or animals roaming outside. Even plants and trees seemed to sleep; flowers didn't blossom quite so fully, they were closing and sagging downwards and trees were silent, there was no wind (even it was asleep) so there was no rustling of leaves either.

And because everyone and everything was so fast asleep and there was thick morning mist, no one saw the two figures that were walking in a certain forest towards a certain mansion in the mountains.

They looked quite different. The other figure was of an adult man, who was tall and had long light hair. Another one was a little boy with short dark hair and stumbling feet.

They walked calmly toward the mansion that stood deep in the forest. Suddenly the boy tripped and fell. He started wailing, breaking the silence of the peaceful morning, but stopped just as abruptly as he had started when his companion bent down in front of him and held out his hand. "Take my hand, please," the man said and the boy nodded, quickly wiping away his tears.

They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

When they came to the mansion, the little boy looked up at his companion and spoke up; "Alshu… What is this place? Why are we here?" he asked in a small, quiet voice.

The man who was still holding his hand sighed. "You know why we are here, Lord Kuroboshi. I already explained it to you. We can't go back to our old home, and this is the only place where we can live peacefully right now," he explained calmly.

The little boy looked at the mansion, his head tilted to the side, and then turned back to his companion, Alshu, again. "This is our new home?" he whispered and looked sad.

Alshu nodded solemnly. "Yes, Lord Kuroboshi. This is our new home."

The boy, Kuroboshi, shook his head and was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming toward the front door of the mansion.

Kuroboshi looked at the front door with wide eyes and then turned to Alshu once again. "Is someone living here?" he asked, sounding frightened. When Alshu nodded his eyes widened even more. "Who?" he asked frantically.

Alshu smiled faintly. "An old friend, sort of… Don't worry, she's a very nice person. She'll help us."

Just then the front door opened and a rather old kimono-wearing woman stood in front of them, smiling slightly, telling them to come inside, which they did.

She and Alshu greeted each other and talked about the situation. Kuroboshi watched them quietly and wondered if they had met before because they were talking to each other as if they had. And the woman was acting as if she had known they were coming here. Maybe Alshu had sent her a message or something? At any rate, the woman, Lady Mineko as Alshu called her, promised to help them and she took them in without any hesitation.

She seemed very kind, but every time she tried to talk to Kuroboshi, he shied away from her. She didn't get upset though, because she understood that he was shy and needed time to get used to her and her home which was now also their home.

And time really was exactly what little Kuroboshi needed, because at first he was very miserable and didn't like his new home at all.

Only later, when Kuroboshi was a lot older, he truly understood how lucky he and Alshu were, especially after Lady Mineko's beautiful granddaughter showed up...

OoOoOoOoO**  
**

**A/N: Like I said, nothing special. I had trouble ending this, because I didn't know how this should end. I'm not entirely happy with the end but oh well...  
**


End file.
